Residential water valves, particularly exterior spigots used for hose connections, typically have valves with relatively small diameter valve handles located in close proximity to an exterior wall or other obstruction. The valve handles on these exterior spigots are usually circular with indentations around the outer circumference to accommodate the fingers of the operator's hand. However, in addition to being small, the valve handles are smooth and slippery when wet. As a result, they are difficult to grip adequately to open or close the valve. Since the valve handles are oftentimes located so very close to an obstruction, slippage can cause abrasion injuries to the operator's hand. These problems are especially difficult for people with reduced or impaired gripping strength, such as some of the elderly or people afflicted with arthritis or other debilitating conditions.
In addition, old valve handles of residential exterior spigots may be difficult to remove after years of exposure to the elements. In addition, the valve handles of some residential exterior spigots, particularly those readily accessible to passersby, must be easily removable to avoid unauthorized use.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an ergonomically designed and easily gripped, non-slip valve handle extender especially suitable for ease of installation and removal on residential spigot valves.